Szkło
by Weroxix
Summary: "Ivan Braginski był kruchy. Jak szkło; zdaje się być twarde i niezniszczalne, ale wystarczy dobrze uderzyć i wszystko pęka." Moja wizja Rosji. Używam imion, bo nazwy krajów jakoś mi tu nie pasowały. Cover image nie mój, znaleziony w internecie. Z ostrzeżeń; Deathfic, smutno. Rating pewnie trochę na wyrost.


Ivan Braginski był kruchy. Jak szkło; zdaje się być twarde i niezniszczalne, ale wystarczy dobrze uderzyć i wszystko pęka. Rozsypuje się.

* * *

Widział zbyt wiele. Przeżył zbyt dużo. Do końca będzie miał pod powiekami stosy trupów, zamordowanych na jego oczach. Ziarenko zła, podlane krwią przelaną przez jego pobratymców, powoli kiełkowało w jego sercu.

* * *

Żył w strachu. Ciągłym strachu przed ludźmi, którzy mogli go zranić. Aż w końcu zrozumiał; to nie on powinien się bać. Postanowił sprawić, by to jego się bano.

Zaczął powoli; rzucone pół żartem pół serio „Wszyscy staniecie się jednością z Matką Rosją, da?". Pamiętał śmiech Alfreda. Pytające spojrzenie Ludwiga. I strach w oczach Torisa. I Ivan już wiedział, w kogo najlepiej uderzyć, żeby się go bali.

Toris, Ravis, Eduard - po pewnym czasie zaczęli bać się nawet własnego cienia. I to wszystko było zasługą Ivana, który szukał sposobu, by obronić się przed zranieniem. Ich strach miał stać się jego tarczą.

* * *

Ale bywały dni, kiedy na szkle pojawiały się rysy; oblicze Ivana stawało się chmurne. Wychodził wtedy z domu bez słowa, powodując falę strachu u Torisa, Ravisa i Eduarda. Spędzał godziny snując się bez celu wśród wysokich słoneczników. Czasem kładł się na ziemi, obserwując niebo przysłonięte żółtymi kwiatami. W te dni, Torisowi było go naprawdę żal.

* * *

\- Napij się ze mną, Toris - rzucił cicho Ivan. Ravis i Eduard, korzystając z tego, że uwaga Braginskiego nie jest skupiona na nich, wymknęli się na korytarz. Ciemnowłosy westchnął cicho, ale nie próbował się wymigać. Ivan nalał wódki do dwóch szklanek, wręczył jedną z nich Torisowi i wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie. Laurinaitis westchnął cicho i pociągnął duży łyk alkoholu i posłusznie usiadł obok jasnowłosego. Przez moment nikt nic nie mówił. Ivan wychylił całą szklankę wódki duszkiem.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, Toris? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego.

\- A uważasz, że powinienem? - ciemnowłosy nawet nie zorientował się, że nie zwrócił się do niego per "pan".

\- Powinieneś. Zasługuję na to - Braginski nie bawił się już w szklanki ale pociągnął łyk wódki prosto z butelki.

\- Gdybyś był sobą, mógłbym. Ale nie mogę nienawidzić maski, za którą się wiecznie zasłaniasz.

Ivan przytaknął tylko, popijając alkohol. Gdy wychylił już całą butelkę, bez słowa oparł głowę na kolanach Torisa, jakby to było zupełnie normalne. Ten, bezwiednie, zaczął przeczesywać mu włosy dłonią. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, Braginski zasnął.

Następnego dnia, Ivan przycisnął Laurinaitisa do ściany, grożąc, że jeśli komukolwiek powie o wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczoru, stanie mu się krzywda. Toris osunął się po ścianie i zapłakał cicho, skrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Ivana zakłuło coś w sercu, gdy dostrzegł jego zaczerwienione oczy. A herbata, którą zrobił mu Toris, czasem smakowała słono.

* * *

Nadeszła zima. Podopieczni Ivana chodzili po domu w kilku warstwach odzieży, ale nadal trzęśli się z zimna. A może i ze strachu.

Pewnego zimnego popołudnia, Ivan wyszedł do ogrodu. Odgarnął śnieg z ławki i przysiadł na niej.

\- Przeziębi się pan! - Ravis wystawił blond głowę przez okno.

\- Nic mi nie będzie! - odkrzyknął mu, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Po chwili jednak z domu wybiegł Toris z ciepłym kocem w rękach. Podszedł do Ivana i narzucił mu go na ramiona.

\- Naprawdę się pan przeziębi - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Potem odwrócił się i chciał wrócić do domu. Nagle jednak poczuł chłodne palce zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku.

\- Napij się ze mną, Toris - usłyszał z ust Ivana. Odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Nie piję. Bo potem dzieją się nieprzemyślane rzeczy - odparł a potem wyrwał się jasnowłosemu i wrócił do domu. Nie dostrzegł łzy, która spłynęła po twarzy Iwana. Ani innych, które za nią podążyły.

* * *

Szkło się stłukło. Może z żalu. A może pod wpływem kuli, która pozbawiła życia. Kuli wystrzelonej z pistoletu Iwana Braginskiego. I skierowanego w jego własną głowę. Plama czerwieni pod jego ciałem zwiększała się z każdą chwilą. A na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. Wreszcie mógł przestać udawać.

* * *

Uff. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tu dotarli :D Strasznie się bałam opublikowania tego, ale skoro już wrzuciłam na bloga, to właściwie dlaczego nie miałabym dodać tego również tutaj.  
Nadal nie jest pewna, czy to nie jest jakaś okrutna grafomania, ale cóż, nie mogę tego wiecznie trzymać w szufladzie :D  
Liczę na komentarze ^^


End file.
